Black Magic
"Black Magic" is the song by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls. It was written by It was written by Jessica Sutta, Camille Purcell, Ed Drewett, Edvard Forre Erfjord, and Henrik Michelsen. The Norwegian production duo Electric. The song was released on January 12, 2010 as the third single from their third studio album Ain't Just Bad Girls (2013). Nicole Scherzinger sings the 1st verse while Jessica Sutta sings the 2nd verse. Melody Thornton sings the bridge and Nicole Scherzinger, Melody Thornton, and Jessica Sutta sing solo parts in the chorus and all the Dolls sing the chorus. Music Video The video begins showing the mall, then introduces the band, who are dressed as nerds carrying their textbooks while exiting at a school building in the campus. During that, Ashley suddenly falls off a pavement, causing also Kimberly to fall also and Jessica and Melody avoided. They see a good looking male student (Chris Hemsworth) wave at them and become excited. However, he's actually waving to the beautiful and popular female student behind them, who nastily shoves them aside to approach the boy. The scene then changes to the library, where we see Nicole take off her Beats headphones and search for a book. Out of nowhere, an old book falls on top of her head, unveiling some of its own powers. Later in the night, the girls open the book and use it in order to gain magical power. Kimberly then turns her hair purple, Melody has yellow fire powers, Jessica has blue powers, and Ashley has red powers and Nicole has orange powers. The girls change into their normal selves; becoming the real Pussycat Dolls, as some of the male people at the mall and library drop as the girls walk by. They then embarrass the spiteful girl from the previous day by magically causing her to constantly break wind. She then runs away in humiliation to the bathroom, while the scene changes to a geeky boy being humiliated by four beautiful but vindictive girls. The band feels sorry for the boy, so they make the girls fall in love with him. The girls then walks down the hall as everybody stares, intertwined with a scene of the girls standing back to back as the camera circles them. The scene then switches to a classroom, where the students aren't paying attention to the teacher. The girls use their magic to transform the classroom into a full on dance party, and then even the teacher (along with students) dance on the desks and chairs. They continue the party down the hallways of the mall and the high school (they broke into) as the video ends with "By Director X". Radio Release History Vocals * Nicole Scherzinger - lead vocals, chorus vocals * Melody Thornton - main vocals, chorus vocals * Jessica Sutta - main vocals, chorus vocals * Kimberly Wyatt - chorus vocals * Ashley Roberts - chorus vocals Category:Singles Category:Nicole Scherzinger Category:Melody Thornton Category:Jessica Sutta Category:Ashley Roberts Category:Kimberly Wyatt Category:Ain't Just Bad Girls